Buildings and houses have pipe lines that need to be pressure tested in order to verify that the various joints in the pipe line do not leak. Such lines include water lines and drainage lines. This testing is typically done by hooking up a source of pressurized air or water to the line and filling the line. Because an open line will not hold the pressure for testing, the end(s) of each line must be capped or plugged prior to introducing the pressurized air or water. This is troublesome, and there is thus a need for an easier way to block the line for testing.
Further the line must frequently be tested in an intact state, after all joints have been fully assembled. If a single joint, or a series of joints are tested, this testing requires plugs to be introduced into the interior of the pipe via temporary openings which must be later closed and sealed. The current methods of achieving these temporary seals introduce significant and undesirable complications, including leaks, or spills. Moreover, several methods of temporarily sealing the line involve introducing inflatable balloon-like devices into the pipe via a fitting opening, inflating the balloon inside the line to seal the line for testing, and then removing the balloon and screwing a sealing cap into the opening through which the balloon was inserted. If the balloon is defective or over-inflated it can rupture and explode, with the potential for damage to the line or serious injury to the plumber. There is thus a need for a simpler, easier and safer way to temporarily block plumbing pipes for testing.
Moreover, current methods of introducing the pressurized fluid into the pipeline may require the plumber to do so from a location remote from the test and then return to the point of the test, or it may require two persons to accomplish the filling and testing. There is thus a need for a better way to pressurize and test lines, or portions of lines, by a single person at a single location.
Additionally, when the pressure in a line is relieved after testing, the pressure can cause problems with the obstruction blocking the flow during testing. The test pressure can cause unexpected movement of the obstruction once removal of the test obstruction begins, or it can cause water to squirt out around the obstruction at high pressure, either of which can cause difficulties. There is thus a need to relieve the test pressure in a controlled manner.